


Can we be Immortals together? (Hiro Hamada X Reader)

by XxPhoenix_SingsXx



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Hiro Is So Cute, May Have Some Fluff, Orphan Reader, Smart Reader, Sorry!, Tadashi Is Still Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPhoenix_SingsXx/pseuds/XxPhoenix_SingsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned at a young age, I left the foster system. I was too smart for them, so I left. I went to school, but lying about who my parents were. I graduated at age 13, two years ago. I raised money by bot fighting. Now that I'm not in school any more, I can focus on getting parts for a new bot. Until I almost die and get saved by someone unknown. That bot is going to have to wait. I am going to find the person who saved me and I don't care how long it take me to do it. </p><p>(This story is also posted on my Wattpad under the same account name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit there watching your bot fight the big guys bot. He loses, you win, its the same at of the bot fights you go to. But tonight you were determined to win at lease five different bot fights, as long as you don't lose any time soon. Ha, like you would lose at a bot fight! You've been doing bot fights for about five maybe six years now. You are fifteen years old now. You graduated school two years ago. You could have graduated a year earlier but you wanted to stay a year and help build robots for kids to learn better. Your not always a nice person but the school was paying me to do it.

"And the winner is... (Y/N)!" The announcer yells. You take the money and start to stand up. The big guy you was fighting got up too and growled at you.

"Hey big guy, it's not my fault you bot is a bad fighter, bye!" you start to walk away. The big guy grabs your arm and pulls you towards him.

"Hey! Let go of me! You bastard, let me go!" you struggled to get out of his grasp. All of a sudden you get hit with something and fall back on to the hard concert. You hit my head pretty hard too. You tried to see what happened but you hear someone yell. It's a boy, you can't really make out what he said but you think it was "let go of her". You feel someone grab my arm. You try to see who it is but it is all a blur of purple and red.

"Don't worry, everything will be OK. Baymax!" you hear the boy again. That's when you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be a bit longer. And by the way the story takes place a year after the movie, Hiro and (Y/N) are both 15. And (R/N) means robots name. (Your robot is a girl, just a heads up). Will let me know how you like it.

I wake up in a bed. Where am I? In the hospital? No, I can't be. I try to sit up but something pushed me back down.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You still need your rest." I heard someome say. I look over to see a boy with raven black hair.

"W-who are y-you?" I ask, my head feeling like its being clouded over.

"My name is Hieo, Hiro Hamada. I found you in a allyway unconsious."the boy said.

"I-im (Y/N), ugh, my head hurts." I rub my head.

"Don't worry (Y/N), i'll get you some medican, be right back. Baymak watch her!" Hiro yelled running out of the room. Baymax? Din't hear the before I feel unconsious? Maube I imagined it. Then I see a qiant marshellow.

"Hello, my name is Baymax, your personal health care companion."

"Hi. Where am I? I asked Baymax.

"This is the home of Hiro Hamada and his Aunt Cass." Baymax said coming over to me, "i will niw scan you."

"No need to scan her Baymax." Hiro walks back in with a glass if water and some pills.

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable." Hiro gives me the pills and glass of water.

"You have a small bump on the back of you head. Besides that you are in perfect health." Baymax showed a diagram of a body which had a red dot on the head.

"Thank you Baymax, your work here is done." Hiro said to the robot.

"I can not deactivate untell you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Im satisfied with my care." I say taking the pills. Baymax walked over to a red capsule thing and deflated into the capsule.

"So," Hiro takes the cup of water from me, "May I ask why you were in a allyway?"

"What do you think I was doing?" I asked back.

"Well since I found a bot right next to you im guessing you were bot fighting." He opened the wall like thing so I could ses the other side of the room. It was like a tornado went through it; papers, pens, and books everywhere.

"Yeah, so? You wont turn me in will you?" I sit up.

"Why would I turn in a fellow bot fighter? He went over to the other bed and grabed (R/N).

I was shocked that Hiro is a bot fighter, "Y-your a bot fighter?"

"Well was a bot fighter. I stoped after..." Hiro stoped talking.

"After what Hiro? Y-you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know." I said, letting him know that he didn't have to talk.

"No, its ok. I just don't know what to call it, but you see I would have known since everyone sort of knows what happened."

"I don't watch the news or read the papers." I say as Hiro walk back over to me with (R/N) in hand.

"Well," Hiro hands me (R/N), "There was this fire at SFIT and my brother died in that fire. After that I never bot fight again, my brother hated it when I went out to bot fight." He sits doen next to me.

"Oh, what! Brother?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, Tadashi, this is his side of the room." I looked around, for the first time. It's nice and organized, unlike Hiro's side.

"I'm... sorry. But do you have your oarents with you? I feel I should have not asked, but I need to know.

"Nope, my parents died when I was 3." He said looking at the floor.

"I was left to rot in an orphanage." I looked at him.

Hiro looked back at me from staring at the floor, "Omg, (Y/N)! Im so sorry, I didnt relize!"

"No Hiro its fine. You didnt know." I reassure him.

"Um... could you maybe tell me you story? He rubed the back of his neck.

"S-sure but its not that great." I start to tell him about the otphanage, how I left, school, and the bot fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it. I will try to update the story every other day so keep an eye out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since my last chapter. Iv had some stuff come up but heres the new chapter. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and there will be some Disney refrences so look out. Oh and if some of you havs some ideas or want me to make a one shot of something let me know, i would love to write some one shots!

Hiro's P.O.V

I listen and watch her explan her life in a vived image. It's been so difficult for her, living without anyone around. But the part that confused me was, how did she make her bot? 

"Wow. Um... I have one small question." I said after she finished speaking.

"Ask away."

"How did you make your bot if you didn't live anywhere?" I asked cautionly.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot that. There was this car shop. The manager let me eat, sleep, and build there." She grabs her bot, " Her nams is (R/N), I never really had a friend so she was all I had, shes made of magnetic baring servos."

"I have a bot made of magnetic baring servos too, Megabot." I pointed over to my besk while I got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. On the shelf Tadashis San Fransokyo Ninjas hat was sitting there, "And about having no friends," I put his hat on her head,"you do now."  
Wr  
"R-really? Y-you would be my friend?" She asked me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, you nice and seem like..." I got cut off by (Y/N) hugging me.

"T-thank y-you H-Hiro!" Shes crying.

I hug her back. I dont understand why anyone would abandon (Y/N). Shes amazing!

"And you know... I can be a bitch sometimes." She laughs a bit, "anyway, so whats Baymax made of? It looked like the fabric was Vinyl?"she asked.

"It is, to give him the cute, hugable look. And he has hypospectro camras, carbon fiber skelton and killer actroaters that make it so he can lift 1,000 pounds. And his charger is lithion ion, Tadashi made him to save people."

"Super compasses would charge faster." She said. Thats what I told Tadashi when I first meet Baymax.

"Thats so wierd, I told Tadashi that when I first meet Baymax! And that is true, it would charge Baymax faster, but, i like Baymax the way Tadashi made him," I grabed her arm," anyway, come on theres some people I want you to meet."

"Who?" She gives me a scared look.

"Just some friends, they were with me when I found you."

"Oh,ok." I lead her down to the Cafe part of the house.

"Aunt Cass! Come here!" Me and (Y/N) sits down in a booth in the corner of the Cafe. Aunt Cass comes over an introduced her to (Y/N). (Y/N) tells Aunt Cass that shes an orphan. When I looked over to Aunt Cass she looked to have turned sad by her story.

"Oh (Y/N), you can stay here as long as you want!" Aunt Cass gives out this info.

(Y/N) P.O.V

"R-really? Are you sure you would want a street rat in you wonderful home?"

"Oh course you can stay! Stay for as long as you want (Y/N)," she turned to Hiro," shouldn't you be getting to school?"

"I was thinking about taking (Y/N) with, so that she can see the school and meet the gang." Hiro looked at me, as if ti ask permishion.

"Why, that sounds like a good idea. Go, I don't want you to be late, see you two later!" She went over to cheeck on a table.

"Ready?" Hiro got up and put out his hand. I dont know why but, it reminded me of a Disney movie I watched at the orphage. 

I took his hand, "Ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Sorry its been a while. This chapter was a took a bit longer to write. And I hope you guys like this chapter!

(Y/N) POV

On our way to SFIT I was nervous. I mean I barly even talked to people, besides Hiro and Aunt Cass just recently.

"So Hiro," I looked at him while walking," whats SFIT... like?"

"Your gonna love it, trust me. You like robots and the people there can be so nice. Plus I will bw there with you all day."Hiro said grabbing mg hand. He's so nice. I wish I had someone like Hiro with me when I was little. We walked and talked for a bit, and then I remember. The bot fight, the boy who saved me.

"Hiro, are there any, I dont know, superheros around here?" He stoped walking and looked a little shocked.

"Um... y-yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well I remembed last night at the bot fight, I won and the guy got mad and grabed me. He wouldnt let go, and then I got hit with something and fell and hit my head. I heard a boy and then before I blacked out I saw what I believe to be a purple and red helmet worn a boy."

"W-well, no one relly know who they are but everyone calls the Big Hero 6. Since there are six of them," Hiro tells me,"And they tend to only work at night, but if they have to they will work during the day."

"I wish to meet them. They saved me! I have no clue what that dude was going to do to me!"

Hiro grabed my hand again, "I'm glad they did, or eles I would have not meet you." He smiled.

"Me two." I hugged and hugs back.

"Come on, we're almost there." He started to walk again.

————————————TIME SKIP TO SFIT————————————

We finally got to SFIT. This place is AMAZING!! Hiro leads me to blue double doors.

"Welcome to the Nerd Lab," he opened the door and my moth dropped. He chuckled to himself but I still heard him, "You like the place?"

That was such a stupid question to ask me at the moment. All I do is nod.

"Watch out!"

WOOSH, a yellow and purple bick passed by really fast.

"Whoa!" I said, "Awesome bick!" I fangirld ( who wouldnt with Gogo's awesome bike?). Hiro walked over to the person who was riding the bike.

"Gogo, this is (Y/N). Remember we found her in the ally last night." Hiro told Gogo.

"Oh, yeah, hey (Y/N). Welcome to the Nerd Lab." I barly heard her at all. I was still fangirling over her bike.

"Are you using alectromas suspension?" (Just now that I dont know how to spell the big sicence words, yet, once I get the DVD for BH6 i will put the subtitals on and edit the chapters.) I asked. I looked over to Gogo and Hiro who both looked suprised.

"Um... yeah." Gogo said popping a bubble, "No resistince make for a faster bike."

"I think it's really cool!" I said.

"Come on. Theres other people you need to meet." Hiro said pushing me away from the bike, "i suggest you stand behind this line," Hiro poined down to a line on the ground. I was about to ask why but Hiro continued to talk, "Hey Wasabi, this is (Y/N). I was wondering if you could show her your specialty." He said to the man.

"Hello (Y/N), sure think Hiro, (Y/N) prepare to be amazed." the I see a bunch a gree lassers.

"Is that lasser induced plasma?" I asked. Hiro, again, looked shocked.

"What?" I asked him.

"N-nothing, its just your getting all of these right off the bat!"

"Did I not tell you I have been reading sicence books since I was like 3?" I asked again.

"No!" He looked even more shocked.

"O-oh, oppsies?" I questioned. I think I may be a bit smarter then him. Ok, maybe a lot smarter, and faster.

"Anyway lets go see Honey Lemon." Hiro started to walk away, "Thanks Wasabi!"

A tall girl with long lemon blond hair pushing a giant ball of tuskin carbin, "Honey! This is (Y/N), remember last night?" He called out. She turned around.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are just in time! Im going to be doing one of my old projects, Hiros seen it! (Y/N) come here." She grabed me and pulled me over to the beginning of a long table of chemicals, bottels, and tubs. "Ready? A dash of peclaric acid, a smig of culbot, a hint of hydren peracide,.super heated to 500 kelven and..." she runs over to the ball and sprays it, then pulls a lever turning it all pink, "Tada!"

"Its so Pink!" I say.

"Wait for it!" She goes over to it and lightly pokes it and..... BOOM!

"Whoa! Chemical metal embrialment!!!" I yelled. Honey looked as shocked as Hiro did earler.

"Shes really smart Honey. Just dont think about it to hard." He teases her.

"Wait, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo? Hm, I like the nicknames." I said.

"Fred comes up with them." Hiro said.

"Whos Fred?" I asked.

"This guy!" I turned around and came face to face with a giant lizard. I screamed and ran behind Hiro and hugged him.

"Its ok, its just a suit!" Said the lizard. The guy poped out of the suit, "Names Fred, school mascot by bay and at night, im also the school mascot."

"O-oh, s-sorry." I said. I let go of Hiri and stood by him. Hiro was bright red. Hehe.

"H-hey Gogo, can (Y/N) try out your bike? I need to talk to you guys."

"Yeah sure, just make sure you wear one of the helmets next to the bike." Gogo said.

"Yes! Thank you Gogo!" She ran to her bike.

Hiro's POV

After (Y/N) left I started to talk to the team.

"So, what do you think of (Y/N)?" I asked.

Is she ok? I-i didnt mean to hit her? I was trying to get the guy but..." Honey said.

"Dont worry Honey, shes fine. She does remember bits of last night though but only a little. She only caught a glimps of me and it was all blury for her since she fit her head." I told them.

"Whew." Everyone sighed.

"But, she want to meet Big Hero 6. She said that we saved her from who knows what and would like us."

"Hiro we could add her to the group." Fred said.

"She is really smart." Gogo added.

"N-no, I cant risk having her get hurt after what just happened." I said.

"Hiro, do you think if she found out I was the one who hit her she would be mad?" Honey asked.

"No Honey, (Y/N) is kind, she would probley understand." I respond

"O.k, t-thats good." Honey said.

"Woo Whoo!" We heard (Y/N) scream.

"Sounds like shes having fun." Gogo pointed to (Y/N) who pused for a moment to catch her breath.

BRING!

Thats the bell, (Y/N)! Come on. Schools starting!"

"Ok Hiro, im coming." She yeled to me. When she pulled the helment off she had to push a part of her (H/L) (H/C) out of her face. She looked so pretty. Wait... what? Did I just say that (Y/N) looked pretty? Nevermind.

"So what now?" (Y/N) asked, finally over by us.

"You are going with me to my room and help me come up with some ideas." I said walking over to some doors.

"Sounds fun!" She follows.


End file.
